


Dreams of Dust

by Khriskin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Dec. 19th, 2007. Written for snape100 Challenge #208 Mistletoe. "Dreams die hard and you hold them in your hand long after they have turned to dust." - DragonHeart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Dust

He'd had no illusions of what life would be like, drawn razor-thin between two worlds, but hope was a resilient thing. Snape plucked mistletoe some well-meaning student had wedged above the classroom door and frowned. He'd cultivated his solitude over the years, hard-won amidst Hufflepuff goodwill and boisterous Gryffindor camaraderie. His life allowed for nothing else, relationships were leverage he could ill afford. But there were times, rarer as the years wore on, when he allowed himself a momentary reflection on the might-have-beens.

But only a moment. He tucked the sprig away with his regrets and went back to work.


End file.
